


【卡琳中心】同病相怜

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Summary: 卡琳/菲列特利加其他关系很乱，不特别标注了，总的来说是个恋母故事
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Katerose von Kreutzer
Kudos: 5





	【卡琳中心】同病相怜

卡介伦的小女儿菲莉丝过八岁生日，请了许多人来。伊谢尔伦战事吃紧，所有人心知肚明，杨威利死后，要塞的陷落仿佛只是时间问题了，人走了一波又一波。留下来的这些，在一种末日情结的激励下，反而加倍地情绪高涨，抓住一切机会吃喝玩乐，像要把人生预支出来一次性过完了似的。菲莉丝的生日因而过得格外的热闹。

吃过了点心，大家眉飞色舞，簇拥着小菲莉丝吹蜡烛，唱生日歌。卡琳坐在人群中有些出神，她刚打完仗，换了身衣服就赶过来了，人是坐在这儿了，精神却还在太空里飞着呢。刚收工回来的时候，尤里安看她脸色不好，让她回宿舍去休息，说他会帮卡琳把祝福带到的，卡琳低头拂着作战服上看不见的灰尘，轻飘飘地说，你是我什么人，就想替我去。尤里安的脸一下子红了，他在卡琳面前好像总是这样的，比平时笨一些，支支吾吾的，说不出什么好听的来。其实卡琳的真实想法是，菲列特利加应该也会去的，她都好久没见着她了，无论如何要去看看她……结果她强撑着来了，疲倦压不住，很快就歪在客厅一角的小沙发里睡着了。

卡琳睡得不深。半梦半醒中，她知道身上多了一条毯子，有人小声说，卡琳姐姐累啦，让她睡会儿，去那边找尤里安哥哥玩，好不好？

卡琳鼻子发酸，几乎在梦中落下泪来。她听出来了，那是菲列特利加，她想立刻跳起来说我都等好久啦！你怎么才来……可是她动不了，这个梦境很沉很凶，将她坠着，落入茫茫的黑暗之中。

卡琳在梦中回到自己十三岁的夏天……她过生日，在家里开生日派对。那天天气很好，来了许多朋友，大家有说有笑的，热热闹闹地度过了很好的一天。等到吹过蜡烛，吃过蛋糕，卡琳和最要好的几个朋友坐在地毯上，翻看她的照相簿子。照片都是伊丽莎白拍的，她从卡琳一生下来就拍个不停，这些年下来，精挑细选的也有满满当当的几大本。其中也有几本是伊丽莎白自己的，她做过几年演员，留下了许多穿着戏装的照片，有些是剧照，也有不少在后台的。卡琳很喜欢这些照片，像许多繁丽的梦，伊丽莎白有一半是在这些梦里面活着，她的眼睛湿润，多情，她是一个很美的女人。

卡琳！忽然有人叫道——指着其中一张照片，卡琳，这是你的爸爸吗，他好帅呀！

卡琳抬了一下眼皮，哦，是吗？也就那样吧。

卡琳知道那张照片。是伊丽莎白和那个男人在海尼森的一个港口拍的。那天风很大，满天的鸟都飞得东倒西歪的，伊丽莎白穿着红裙子，戴着大遮阳帽，立在海中的一座栈桥上，在狂风中她不得不用一只手按住帽子，乱发把脸都挡住了。可是她笑得好开心，眉眼弯弯，让那个男人搂在怀里。他很高，侧脸也很英俊——卡琳不高兴承认，但心里是这样认为的——他们挨得好近好近。他没有看镜头，而是看着怀里的女孩子，好像眼睛里只有她一个人似的……

卡琳从鼻子里哼了一声。

她最初是看上了那条裙子，它就在伊丽莎白的壁橱的一个角落里挂着，安安静静的，终年不见天日。就在前不久，卡琳想把它要过来，当做十三岁的生日礼物，没成想，被伊丽莎白拒绝了。

卡琳心里有点不忿。伊丽莎白有许多男朋友，走马灯似的，这是美人的特权，何况她又是个爱美、又懂得修饰的美人，恋爱的动物。她身边的男人来来往往，有时约会也很随意地把卡琳带在身边，卡琳看得出来，在众多的男人当中，只有照片上这一个不同。只有他，让卡琳凭空生出一种危机意识，好像他会冷不丁地从照片中跳出来，把伊丽莎白夺走似的。出于危机感，也出于好奇，卡琳旁敲侧击地问过几次，知道她对他也不甚了解，因为他们共度的时间只有三天。

——三天……这个王八蛋，他只给了她三天！

卡琳看着那张照片。她十三岁，不是小孩子了，所以她知道，自己大概就是在这一天，被一只无慈悲的手，不由分说地一把拽到这个狼心狗肺的世上来的。

她知道自己是这个男人的小孩，这什么也说明不了。伊丽莎白不要先寇布，只要她卡琳，这就行了，伊丽莎白是卡琳一个人的伊丽莎白。

那天夜里，卡琳睡到半夜醒了，看到客厅还透出光来。出于一种小动物式的直觉，卡琳从床上爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅去。伊丽莎白还没有睡，在那里一个人抽着烟，她依旧是白天派对上的那身装扮，流苏的裙子，珍珠项链，连妆都没有卸。桌子上是那本摊开的相册，伊丽莎白的那只没有拿烟的、涂着鲜红色蔻丹的手，正缓缓地从上面拂过。缠绕的烟雾中，她有一种做梦的神情。

这是一个富于戏剧性的画面，立灯的光昏黄、粘稠，把时间一下子倒退了十几年。卡琳被这画面的美震慑，也被刺痛了，刺痛是由于伊丽莎白的表情。她第一次产生了怀疑。在过去的十三年中，她理直气壮地独占着伊丽莎白的一切——就是字面上的一切，可今天，她忽然被一种陌生的惶惑击中了。

她想偷偷地躲起来，假装什么也没有发生，伊丽莎白却已经发现了她。她笑了下，把香烟按熄了，问卡琳怎么不睡，卡琳不说话。伊丽莎白给自己重新倒了杯酒，转身走两步，在沙发里坐下。她的动作有种韵律感。卡琳觉得委屈。

他就那么好吗，卡琳嘟着嘴说，要你过去十多年了还想着？

伊丽莎白笑笑说，也没有总想，偶尔想一想，总不碍事的。

她朝卡琳张开怀抱，卡琳像只小小的鸽子委委屈屈地扑进她怀里，整个人蜷缩起来，她的腿叠着伊丽莎白的腿。头偎在她的肩窝里，小声说，卡琳难道不好吗？

伊丽莎白用没有拿酒的那只手点点卡琳的鼻尖，你好，小傻瓜，你是最好的……

卡琳说，妈妈，你醉了。

伊丽莎白点点头，她将酒杯在手心转动着，迎着灯光，威士忌呈现出一种极为浓烈的蜜金色，多绚烂啊，就像爱情一样。我是有些醉啦……她用如梦似幻的声音说着，那天也是，今天也是，十几年的时间一眨眼就过去了，想来真是世事茫茫，好像我从那天起，就没有醒来似的……

她接下去说，那天好像天也格外的高一些，蓝一些，九月的海尼森所有花都谢了，可海边还是有许多的海鸟，飞来飞去，高亢地鸣叫着，海风也很大，他不得不每说一句话就低一下头，凑在我耳边上说，不然听不清。其实风也没有那么大，只是他一靠近我，我的心就跳得飞快……

卡琳后来十分后悔，她不应该假装懂事，她就应该马上跳起来，蛮不讲理地把伊丽莎白的嘴巴捂上，不让她说话。你爱他，那你就爱好了，沉默地爱，就像过去的十三年那样。我这么小，又这么爱你，难道还能拦着你不让你爱吗？为什么要说呢，说出来，又多伤一个人的心……

伊丽莎白说，我真想留住他啊，把他关起来，不让他走，就关在我的身体里……

卡琳想，你留不住他，关不住他，就只好关住他的一部分，关出一个我来，是吗？

卡琳过了十多年的霸道日子，从没这么委屈过，于是就耿耿于怀上了。没过多久她就又发了一次脾气，因为心里知道是自己找茬，多少有点心虚，所以格外的虚张声势。她干脆不讲道理了，一双光脚将胡桃木的地板跺得咚咚响。我不许你爱他！不许！

伊丽莎白只是笑笑。卡琳更生气，更委屈了，做小孩真难啊，她愿意一辈子做妈妈的小孩，可代价是说的话没人听，听了也不当真，她都恨得快死了，也不行。她口不择言地说，他算什么东西？他就是个，就是个乌龟王八蛋！

她的用词把伊丽莎白逗笑了，她说好好好，他是王八蛋。卡琳立刻又竖起眉毛，你不许骂他！伊丽莎白笑着说好好好不骂了。卡琳愤怒得脑子都乱了，她想，你嘴巴上骂着，心里才没有呢！你以为我小，我不懂，其实我什么都知道……

到了晚上，卡琳的气消了，改成撒娇。她手脚并用地缠着伊丽莎白。妈妈只爱我一个人不好吗，为什么不行呢，妈妈是我一个人的妈妈，我也是妈妈一个人的小孩，我们俩，过一辈子……”

伊丽莎白轻轻柔柔地为卡琳梳理发丝，她的声音像低低的提琴声，温柔极了。卡琳，我的小妖精，妈妈没有爱人不行，也不单是他一个人呀。你还小，不懂，将来你长大了，也会有自己的爱人……

卡琳手足乱踢，将伊丽莎白的话打断了。我不要我不要我不要，我不长大！

卡琳今年十三岁，再怎么说着不长大，也已经是个大孩子，差一点就是大人了，再过两年，都能入伍打仗去了。她心里明白自己的撒娇是没道理的。她把脸埋在被子里想，能够不长大吗，妈妈也不要老，两个人手拉着手就这么过一辈子。世界上有神吗，如果有的话，请您听听一个微不足道的女孩的心声……

后来卡琳还是得到了那条裙子，在她十五岁生日那天。她高兴不起来。那时伊丽莎白缠绵病榻，日子能看到头了。她躺在病床上，长久地昏睡，像陷在一片蓬松的云朵中。因为瘦得厉害，越发苍白得像个纸人了。卡琳握着她凉微微的手，想起那些装睡赖着不起床的日子，太阳爬起来了，好像永远不落，窗外的小鸟也仿佛永远都不会长大，永远那么奶声奶气的。那时她的手多暖啊。卡琳想她就要失去她了……她在夜里频频地做噩梦，反复惊醒，这些噩梦为她做了种种的死亡预演，一点没用。

伊丽莎白在卡琳十五岁生日那天神奇地回光返照。卡琳伏在病床边，昏昏欲睡中，感到有一只手在抚摸她的发顶，她抬起头，看到伊丽莎白正微笑着看她。生日快乐，我的小鹿。她轻轻地说。

你不是最喜欢那条红裙子吗，穿上它吧，以后它就是你的了，你穿它一定很美，美得令许多人为你伤心……可惜妈妈看不见啦。

卡琳只有十五岁，可人在生死之前的直觉仿佛是天生的。卡琳想说句什么，随便说句什么，说不出来。她喊了一声妈妈。她的眼泪掉在白色的床单上。

后来卡琳伏在伊丽莎白身上，哭得浑身颤抖，她从来没有这样无助过。夜晚来了，全世界的灯都熄了，那天的太阳，永远地落下去了。

伊丽莎白死后，卡琳强打起精神为她料理后事。等到一切尘埃落定，她坐下来，坐在她空荡荡的家中，坐在书桌旁，提笔写字。她要给华尔特-冯-先寇布写信。

她曾经发狠地想她永远也不要他知道此事，可这世界上，与伊丽莎白相关的事，他知道得太少了。伊丽莎白一定希望他知道，她至死爱他，人死了，一定想给爱的人打个招呼的。卡琳想她也不能太自私了，何况她已死了，再也无法被任何人夺走……一念及此，卡琳的心剧痛。她自己也快受不住了，就快被悲痛的虫子吃光了，悲绝，痛绝，像只蛀坏的果子、麦粒、牙齿，她迫切地需要将这悲痛说与他人知道，哪怕是她素未谋面的父亲，哪怕是。

卡琳没见过这个男人，可是预先地把他恨上了，在过去，这恨并不是什么大问题，她恨得理直气壮。然而伊丽莎白死了，一条隐秘的纽带就浮现出来，将卡琳与那个男人连在一起。除了他，她去和谁分享伊丽莎白呢，她那些流水的情人吗？先寇布当然也不是什么好人，因为此人的存在，卡琳无法从伊丽莎白那儿得到她理想中的爱，一种纯粹的，完满的，排他性的爱，这不可能了。伊丽莎白早十五年认识了先寇布，然后才有了她，她是她的父母一晌欢愉的遗产。最可恨的是先寇布对此一无所知，他不知道他曾经怎样地占有过一个女人，又怎样将她失去了，永远地。神啊，卡琳想，如果有神的话，您真的是公正的吗……

很奇怪，提笔的时候，卡琳反而不哭了。她在干干净净的信封上写下他的地址，他的部队番号——很精确，伊丽莎白留有蔷薇连队并入第十三舰队后，效仿特洛伊木马，兵不血刃地攻下伊谢尔伦要塞的报纸——他的名字。信笺的抬头，卡琳一笔一划地写：华尔特-冯-先寇布中将阁下尊鉴……

做完所有这些事，卡琳在一个蜜金色的夜晚打开了伊丽莎白的柜子，她把家里的灯都打开了，把裙子抱在身前，透过镜子，细细地端详自己。她知道她美，一个女孩子美到卡特罗捷这个程度，是很难不知道自己的美的，她知道，只是不在意。这东西对她来讲没意义。就算她缺胳膊少腿，五官不全，天生是个白痴、瞎子，伊丽莎白都会爱她的。而除了伊丽莎白以外其他人的爱，卡琳并不稀罕。

镜子很大。卡琳慢慢地褪去身上的衣物，镜子里的女孩也褪去衣物，她穿上这条裙子，镜子里的女孩也穿上一模一样的裙子。裙子是红的。红是玫瑰红。玫瑰开了一晌就败了。裙子很可体。卡琳的营养很好，比同龄的伊丽莎白要高一些，穿她十九岁时的裙子正合适。卡琳抹了口红，一丝不苟，她从未这样认真地修饰过自己。

她在那张大床上躺下来，床是多年前的地球上某处殖民地风格，非常富丽，四角有黄铜床柱，柱顶装饰着圆球，帷幔柔软垂下。卡琳在床褥间缓缓地陷下去，她侧过身来，尽可能温柔地拥抱了自己。床边也是镜子，她从镜子里看见一个美丽的红唇女人，头发像云，又像流泻的绸缎。她想象有人吻她，绵绵密密的亲吻如一场缠绵的大雨，落在她身上，她想象一个男人的身体如倾颓的天空一般无可抵挡地倒向她，她害怕，怕到发抖，她扭头将脸庞埋在柔软的被子里，开始哭泣。

伊丽莎白死后一年多，卡琳卖掉了她们的房子，只身前往伊谢尔伦。她去当兵。

这个决定一方面是出于经济上的考虑，伊丽莎白有点遗产，可是战争时期，钞票贬值得太厉害了，靠这些钱，卡琳连大学都读不起。而征兵年限在数年间不断下调，在军队里，卡琳反而能够过得不错——只要不死——死就死了，卡琳也不怕死。另一方面……另一方面卡琳不愿深想，眼下这个时局，同盟这边大宗的兵力都放在伊谢尔伦了，最优厚的征兵条件，也限制在这里，卡琳没得挑。再说那么庞大的军队，那么多人，也不见得就遇见了，遇见了也没什么，她难道还怕了他吗？笑话！

房子卖掉后，家中的家具也都七七八八地处理掉了。有不少古董家具，是伊丽莎白花了大力气淘换来的，也只得贱卖了。最后一个下午，卡琳摊手摊脚，躺在客厅的地毯上。时间太凶猛了，短短不到两年的功夫，人没有了，家也没有了。太阳的方格子在地板上爬行着，爬过卡琳的手脚，肚子，胸口，然后消失了。

后来过了很久，卡琳还是会不时地想起她和伊丽莎白在一起的日子，想起那洞穴似的房间，墨绿的丝缎窗帘，绣着蝴蝶兰的丝绒沙发，流苏灯罩，招贴画，缠枝莲花样的瓷瓶，门外的花圃里开着密密实实的绣球和蔷薇……

卡琳进入第十三舰队后没多久，就遇见先寇布了。他看起来和照片上差别不大，老了一点，还算是个帅哥，很高，没有军人气质，讲话轻浮。她单是知道一个军队人多，没想到在将官这一层，先寇布的狐朋狗友也多……当然，对于这个称呼，亚典波罗少将一定会提出异议，但克罗歇尔这个姓氏是他先认出来的，也是从他嘴里流露出去的，这一点不冤。

因为从夺取伊谢尔伦的作战名单上被刷掉的事，卡琳大兴问罪之师，跑去问先寇布要说法。她千算万算，打了一肚子腹稿，也没想到他们的第一次对话是这样的。她在他的面前，不是女儿，甚至不是下属，而是一个女人。

卡琳十六岁了。她从小抓着伊丽莎白的裙子边长大，见过她几乎所有情人，男人的视线对她来说不是什么困扰。只是没想到，她自己的父亲……不管合不合格吧，总算是个父亲！没想到……她觉得她在这个人的视线里简直一丝不挂，如芒在背，从那间办公室出来，还要再逃上一段。卡琳愤怒地想，伊丽莎白啊伊丽莎白，你竟为了这么个人，你这个傻子！

她在接下来的一整天里都是愤愤的，一言不发，飞行训练中打地面靶和移动靶，卡琳连减速也不减，一梭子弹打完，把飞行中队的训练纪录给破了。

卡琳站在了望区巨大的玻璃幕窗前，这里可以俯瞰整个军港。从高处看去，伊谢尔伦要塞是一个巨大而无意识的活物，日夜不休，吞进吐出一些舰船，军队，物资，还有人命。人命是只进不出的。在这个庞大而混乱的时代里，人命如此微贱，卡琳马上想到，如果是杨威利的话，会反驳的吧，人命并不下贱，它只是脆弱。是这些脆弱的小东西一点点堆出庞大的家国，卡琳对此没有兴趣，她想保卫的东西很小，她的幸福很小，也许是太小了吧，才那么轻易地被碾碎了。铁打的伊谢尔伦流水的兵，谁不是呢。

卡琳发着呆，身边忽然多出一个人来。是波布兰。他们聊了一点不痛不痒的话题，波布兰状若不经意说，卡琳，告诉你一个小秘密。我第一次实战飞行前，紧张得不行，躲到没有人的地方偷偷地吐了。波布兰拍拍她的肩，咧着嘴笑，没心没肺的。

告诉你是拿你当朋友，可不许乱说哦！尤其是不能让……波布兰愣了一下，笑笑。算了，没有什么尤其了。

卡琳很感激波布兰。她都明白。马上就是她的第一战，波布兰体谅她是女孩子，又体谅她是个骄傲的女孩子，曲线救国，跑来讲自己的丑事。虽然不需要，还是很感激。卡琳挑着眉毛说，哦，是吗，可是我一点也不紧张哦。

到了真飞的时候，还是有很多杂念。吃猪肉和看猪跑真的真的是不一样的。卡琳攥着操纵杆，没办法不想到先寇布。她要很出色，绝不能让这个王八蛋看扁了。越是这样想，越是紧张，还好她的功课都没有白做，最后毫毛也没有伤一根地飞回来了，还击落敌机一架。

卡琳很开心，她无心去想被她击中的那一架王尔古雷上是不是也有着一样的血肉之躯，年轻还是年老，饱着还是饿着，她活着回来了，这是最重要的。

听说了卡琳的战绩，奥尔丹丝自作主张，要请卡琳吃饭。军队里女人太少了，尤其是斯巴达尼恩这样高折损率的白刃战部队，卡琳不爱和男人来往，结果就是和各家的军属都混得很熟，没事就往卡介伦家跑，奥尔丹丝要请客吃饭，卡琳是不会客气的。

那一餐真是丰盛之极。其中有一道汤，是菲列特利加自告奋勇来做的。卡琳进了门，先不动声色地东张西望一番，看菲列特利加在哪儿。奥尔丹丝说，在厨房呢！卡琳脸红了一下，扭头就去厨房了。菲列特利加背对着她，正在小心翼翼地对付一锅复杂的材料，她神情严肃，卡琳看不见她的脸，但她知道一定是这样的。菲列特利加手忙脚乱的样子真是太可爱了，卡琳美滋滋地想，更可爱的是，她本人对此全不知情。

刚认识的时候，有一次菲列特利加问卡琳会不会做饭，卡琳说会啊，什么都会，说完还自得地摇头晃脑。

菲列特利加叹了口气，唉，看来，只有我不会了呢……卡琳就嘿嘿地笑。

她想起过去的日子，她和伊丽莎白住在海尼森那幢上了年头的大房子里，时钟缓慢，日色昏黄，空气是沉郁的。很多个下午，伊丽莎白和她新交的男朋友在楼上的房间谈情说爱，卡琳一个人在厨房，拿着小碗给高汤打去浮沫。没事的时候她就坐在流理台上，守着她的宝贝锅子。汤头在锅里冒着细细的小泡。风在树叶里。天晚了，太阳从窗子照射进来，像流动的糖。

就和现在一样，现在卡琳也坐在流理台上，晃着两脚。本来她说要帮忙的，菲列特利加说什么也不让。这是尊严问题！她强调。好好好，卡琳点头如捣蒜，菲列特利加-G-杨阁下，都听您的，都听您的。

尤里安从门口路过，探头进来问，什么都听你的？谁听谁的？

卡琳朝菲列特利加努努嘴，挤眉弄眼地笑。

尤里安欲言又止地走了。

卡琳当时并不知道尤里安在欲言又止什么，她懒得管，后来有一次，她路过要塞指挥中心，门没关，先寇布的声音从里面传出来，听声音是笑着的，他说，阁下的军令，属下自然是不敢不从。他说着全套的敬语，可那个语气……

卡琳飞快地跑掉了。

宇宙历800年6月1日，杨威利在应帝国皇帝莱因哈特之邀前往和谈的路上，遭遇地球教突袭，遇刺身亡。

中间又发生了许多事，卡琳每天都很累，她隐隐约约地觉得自己开始老了。并不是真实的老，而是那种精神上的变化，有些东西离开她，再也不回来了。

有一天晚上，她去军官俱乐部喝酒，看到先寇布坐在吧台。这是很罕见的，波布兰不在，亚典波罗不在，大家都不在，连一个女人也没有，先寇布一个人孤零零地坐在那儿，喝着酒。卡琳这次不想逃跑，她走过去，酒保礼节性地点了点头。

给先寇布中将再来一杯威士忌。

我也来一杯。卡琳补充道。

先寇布露出一个惊讶的表情。你请客？

我请客。

那我可真的是太荣幸了。

他还是这么油腔滑调的，不过卡琳对他早有认识，已经不会再惊讶了。他们随意地聊了些无伤大雅的话题，气氛甚至一度很和睦。他们还是不像父女，卡琳也根本不想和这个人做什么父慈子孝的假动作，日常寒暄，像现在这样喝两杯酒，也就可以了。

聊着聊着，先寇布提到尤里安，卡琳淡淡地说，您也是，波布兰中校也是，你们真有意思。

先寇布笑着问，你这话什么意思。

卡琳皮笑肉不笑地回，明知故问。

先寇布笑着摇摇头，卡琳，你将来长大了，会让许多男人为你伤心的。

这句话在卡琳的耳边形成了一场轰炸。时间停住了，时间又流动了，杯中酒在余震里扑簌簌地颤抖。

先寇布中将，卡琳突兀说，您爱过我的母亲吗？

先寇布愣住了。他不能理解。这个问题早在卡琳借口作战名单的事来见他第一面时就问过了，那是一年之前。他不知道，所以他不明白。

先寇布不知道的事太多了。他不知道自己的不知道。在他所不知道的时间，他所不知道的空间，有一场与他相关的战争在两个女人中间发生，然后终止了。卡琳决定不说出来，这是她和伊丽莎白之间的秘密，谁也不知道，所以谁也夺不走。

在这个男人的沉默中，卡琳的心忽然不跳了。她更为突兀地问，那么您爱他吗？

先寇布没有说话。

人在长大成人后会发现一件事，那就是沉默，有时比最激烈的噪声还要震耳欲聋。先寇布什么也没有说。他只需要最轻飘飘的一句话就可以将这一招拆掉了，他精于此道。

但是他没有。

卡琳想，原来是这样的啊，原来是这样。

卡琳睡醒的时候人已经快走光了。奥尔丹丝哼着歌，慢慢地收拾着那些用过的杯盘，两个小姑娘不见踪影，想是睡了。卡琳道了声抱歉，奥尔丹丝笑笑说没什么，还留她住下。卡琳连连摆手说这怎么成呢，起身就想走。奥尔丹丝说，那不如让菲列特利加送你一程，你去她家睡吧，反正她家各处都空着。卡琳心里扑通一声。

菲列特利加还没走，在厨房里帮奥尔丹丝收拾残局，卡琳进来的时候，她正在水龙头上洗手。这么累就好好地回去休息啊，菲列特利加说，你看你，我精心准备的榛子巧克力都没吃到。卡琳诺诺了一声，问，榛子巧克力，是菲列特利加做的吗？

菲列特利加说，当然不是！我才不要再做了……卡琳笑了起来。

她们从卡介伦家告辞出来，结伴往回走。菲列特利加那儿近一些，卡琳也就顺水推舟，不回宿舍睡了。这夜的月亮很大很圆，胖胖地挂在天上，慈眉善目的。卡琳和菲列特利加在月亮的影子里面走，她有一种幻觉，好像紧走几步，就能走进那月亮里去似的。卡琳希望月亮不要这样的亮，不要把人照得太清楚了，在没有光的地方，人不知道自己是晦暗的。她很想拉一拉菲列特利加的手，但还是忍住了。

十三岁时卡琳抱着伊丽莎白说，妈妈，我好爱你啊，我永远都爱你，你爱我吗？

伊丽莎白说，妈妈爱你，妈妈不光这辈子爱你，将来的生生世世，也都爱着你，都要你做女儿。卡琳说妈妈那你亲我一下，伊丽莎白就亲亲她的脸颊。这样的日子不复存在了，现在卡琳要爱，只能眼观鼻，鼻观口，闭着嘴巴爱下去了。毕竟，菲列特利加另有爱人，她的爱人死了，并因这死亡而永不磨灭。

杨威利刚死的时候，菲列特利加哭了几场，但她很快就振作起来了，一些政治方面很扎手的工作，她也一样都没有推辞。卡琳觉得她坚强得不可思议。后来离近了，才慢慢看出来，菲列特利加是不动声色地从内部一点一点地碎了，早就碎了。卡琳小时候去北方，见过冰封的大河，到了快开春的时候，趴在冰面上，能很清楚地听见整条河流的冰层从上游一点点碎裂的声音。她的心也碎了一遍。可是她远远看着，她束手无策。

卡琳很想安慰菲列特利加，可是她张口结舌，连一句节哀顺变都说不出来。正如死去的伊丽莎白无法被任何人夺走，死去的杨威利，也已经不可碰触。卡琳怀着私心，她不愿做一个卑鄙小人。

她们一前一后进了菲列特利加的门。天很晚了，菲列特利加要打发卡琳快快地去洗漱，然后睡觉，卡琳比她高很多，没有睡衣穿，菲列特利加翻箱倒柜，最后没办法，拿了一套杨威利的睡衣出来，说卡琳如果不嫌弃……怎么会呢，卡琳小声说，怎么会呢。原来杨威利平时在家里穿这么老气的睡衣啊，卡琳想，和个老太爷似的。伊丽莎白的睡衣尽是些丝的，绸的，卡琳还没穿过这样的老头衫呢。

菲列特利加先去刷牙了，卡琳一个人换了衣服，慢慢地踅过去，站在菲列特利加身后，把脑袋放在她后脖颈上。菲列特利加回过一只手来，摸摸卡琳的头。怎么，困啦？

嗯。卡琳很含糊地嗯了一声，她忽然想哭，鼻子酸酸的，又哭不出来。她好委屈啊，也不知在委屈些什么，好像过去的年月忽然齐刷刷地醒了，在和她算总账似的。卡琳喘不过气来。她把手环在菲列特利加的腰间，将她抱住了。

菲列特利加按部就班地洗漱着，背上背着一个卡琳。卡琳不敢抬头，她不敢看镜子，害怕从镜子里看见菲列特利加的眼睛，怕她看她，又怕她不看她。她感觉到了，这并不是一个仅仅由卡琳和菲列特利加组成的空间，虽然没有抬头，但是她知道，他的毛巾还在墙上，他的牙刷还在杯子里，他的睡衣在她身上，她甚至闻得见这件浴室里残余的男士剃须泡沫的味儿……她快要疯了。

卡琳的脸蛋贴着菲列特利加的皮肤，她只要稍稍地转头，就能够亲吻她了，卡琳轻轻地张了嘴，两片嘴唇在空中若有似无地相碰了，没有发出声音。这是一个没有落下的吻，因为没有落下，所以并不存在。

菲列特利加洗漱完了，她轻巧地转了个身，抱着卡琳，摸了摸她的脑袋。

傻孩子。

菲列特利加笑着说。

第二天，菲列特利加惊喜地在口袋里翻出一块榛子巧克力。她很开心地把巧克力放在卡琳手里。当天卡琳有飞行训练，她偷偷含着那块巧克力。真甜啊。

她的眼泪蒸发在飞行员的头盔里。

很快就是希瓦星域会战，在这场战争中，先寇布死了，与他一同死去的还有很多很多人，幸而尤里安不在其中。他一路血战至皇帝座前，为同盟争取到了一点仅存的生机。

宇宙历801年7月，在尤里安的斡旋下，巴拉特星域的共和政府内政自治权被确认，伊谢尔伦政府撤离要塞，迁往行星海尼森。

许多人不愿自己的亲人葬在伊谢尔伦，他们终于都能回家了。

转过年来的6月，卡琳和尤里安一同去慰灵，这时他们已经是情侣了。杨威利和先寇布先后死在紧挨着的两年中的同一个日期，也真是巧，卡琳带了一瓶海尼森767年份的威士忌，这礼物够格了。

先寇布的墓地很简洁，就是普通的制式墓碑，有人统一管理，打扫得很干净。卡琳摆了两只杯子，倒上酒，在墓前盘腿坐下。

一年了，一年真快啊。小时候听大人说什么一眨眼，觉得是骗人的，我明明眨了很多下眼睛，时间也没过去啊。现在想来，可不就是一眨眼么……才十八岁，已经觉得是老了……

卡琳想，父亲啊，世事真是玄妙。当初波布兰劝我说，和坟墓和解就没有意思了，他说得对，可是到头来我还是只有和坟墓和解。过去的那些和解都是假的，在酒吧里，在战场上，我们幻想中的和解都没有来。所有我自以为是的怨怼，那些溃败，胜利，都不是真的，我们的和解是在我从菲列特利加那儿彻彻底底地碰壁、死心后，才发生的。在你死后，我们真正的亲近了。父亲，虽然不愿意承认，可是我终于原谅你了，当年我和妈妈闹别扭，我恨她爱你，是因为还不懂爱情的厉害，爱原来是这样的，它竟是这样的……在爱情的股掌之上，你，我，伊丽莎白，大家同病相怜。

爱是一种寄生物，卡琳想，它自己寻找合适的土壤和水源，择时择地发生，人不过是爱的一个场所。

卡琳喝光了自己的那杯酒，将另一杯泼了，起身离去。回程的路上下起了雨，城市变得湿漉漉的，像一个没有家的流浪人，在墙角躲着。尤里安开着车，雨滴落在玻璃上，又纷纷地溜走了，像那些没有名字也无从被记得的旧梦。两个人各自揣着心事，谁也不说话。

这是海尼森的春夜，静谧，温柔。

fin.


End file.
